


Torture

by KarmelZilla



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, I Love You, Nude Photos, Painting, Pictures, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Josie tortures Hope until she makes her burst, blowing up the library.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

Torture. 

  
That’s what was happening to her all day. All day, since she woke to soft lips and a hot, persistent tongue, she had been tortured. It started with her first hour. Her phone went off, a soft vibrating rhythm against her thigh. She ignored it, intending to look after class. A second later, the soft rhythm again. It was the third time that she rolled her eyes, grabbing it from her pocket. The professor was speaking with their back to the class, so she wasn’t worried about her getting caught. That was, until she opened her phone. 

  
Josie, her girlfriend, had sent her messages.   
Excited and a little love struck, she opened them. 

  
_Not sorry_. 

  
What was she not sorry about, Hope wondered as she lazily clicked the downloading picture. She had no idea what she was expecting, but a half naked picture of her girlfriend was not it. She jumped as a sharp spike of arousal shot through her, her arm hitting the books at the corner of her desk and knocking them to the ground. She turned off her phone and shoved it in her pocket as everyone turned to look her way. 

  
Flushed and embarrassed, she gave a nervous smile and be to pick up her books. 

  
That was the end of her concentration through that class. The picture stamped in her mind, the only thing she was seeing. Josie's dark eyes, dilated and filled with desire. Her pouty lips full and glossy, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her sun kissed skin glowing, as if the sun it self was inside her body. So much skin was shining, because Josie didn’t have a shirt on. Her body bare, excluding the rose colored bra pressing her beast up and together, the fabric caressing her skin the way Hope wished she could. She still had her skirt on, but it rode her hips so low that Hope swore if Josie rolled her hips the right way, her matching underwear would peek out.   
She swallowed thickly, clutching her hands into fist as arousal ate her insides. The picture was just the beginning. Her next class, Hope’s phone buzzed again. She new she shouldn’t have opened it, but she did, like the idiot she was. 

  
_I still taste you from this morning_.

  
Her mouth went dry, her eyes bugged, as she shifted in her chair. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease any of her discomfort. 

  
“Miss. Mikealson! Phone away.” Professor Turner snapped at her, making her jump. She shoved her phone in her bag, trying her hardest to focus back on her work. 

  
Her next class was with Josie, the siphoned sat right next to her, and she was honestly afraid. She was afraid that the brunette wasn’t done torturing her. She was afraid she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself. Maybe she should just skip class. Go to her room, and help ease her tension. Yes, that sounded good. Just as she turned to do just that, she felt her phone in her bag and sighed. She really did need to answer, what if it was Doctor Saltzman trying to reach her. He knew she hated when he called her over the PA system. At least, that’s what she told herself as she unlocked her phone and read the message from her girlfriend. 

  
Damn.

  
 _Don’t even think about skipping class, Hope_.

  
She rolled her eyes, and then, another message. 

  
_I need you._

  
A groan slipped from her lips and she sneered when a student looked at her questioning. The hurried away and she turned back, heading for class. 

  
Josie was already there, sitting at their shared table, taking notes from the board. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but Hope was weary. Hesitantly, she sat, looking over the twin with narrowed eyes. Josie finished her note and looked over with a bright smile, happy to see the auburnette. 

  
“Hi babe!” she leaned forward and gave a kiss to her cheek. 

  
Hope gave a soft smile, pulling out her books and pens. She was about to speak when class started, preventing from doing so. Everything was fine, she was still running high with Josie being so close and Hope not able to touch her. She was afraid to even hold her hand, knowing that wouldn’t be enough. That picture was burning in her mind, those words, almost as if they were whispered in her ear by a hot breath. 

  
Again, she jumped out of her skin, when Josie placed a hand on her thigh. She looked over, eyes searching, but Josie was looking at the board, other hand steadily taking notes. Her skin was so hot, breath quick, heart pounding so loud, she couldn’t hear anything else. She liked her dry lips, trying to calm down. 

  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the corner of Josie’s lips lift. She was smiling! She enjoyed torturing her! 

  
Josie looked over, smiling before she moved her hand up, firmly gliding over her thigh. Hope stopped breathing, intently feeling Josie. Was she really going to touch her? Here? In class, full of their peers? Why did that excite her!? She asked herself as white hot desire flooded her system. She could feel the wet in her underwear. The heat. Josie’s long fingers were almost touching her core when she gasped, ripping her hand away. 

  
Hope blinked, looking to Josie and cooking her head in confusion. Josie had blue spots splattered over cheek and hand. Hope looked closer, seeing them over the desk until her eyes fell on her own hand, clutching her broken pen. She shattered the pen, spraying the blue ink over herself, the desk, and Josie. 

  
“Miss. Mikealson?” Their teacher looked at her with concern and confusion. 

  
“S-sorry.” She said before standing and leaving the room, all eyes on her. She ran to her own bathroom, stripping her clothes and tying up her hair, to shower.

A cold shower. 

  
She spent longer in the icy water than she intended. When she got dressed and let her hair back down, she grabbed her phone intending to text Josie, asking her to stop torturing her. Instead, there was a text already waiting for her. 

  
_Your ink reminds me of the time you painted me._

  
A dirty moan slipped from her lips as the time mentions flashed behind her eyes. Josie naked, flushed, they had just made love. Furiously. She had purpling bruises on her neck and chest, made by Hope's mouth. The tribrid straddled the taller witch, both still without a stitch of clothing. Hope held a paint brush, bottom lip held between her teeth as she stroked the brush over Josie's tight skin, painting on her new canvas. 

  
In the end, before Hope could take a picture, they ruined Hope's hard work. Not to mention her bedsheets as well. Unable to withstand the soft touches anymore, the witches met once again in passion, spreading paint over both of them and the bed under them. 

  
Hope sighed, running her hands over face. She needed to have Josie under her, over her. Hell, she just needed Josie. She needed release. 

  
When she went to the cafeteria, before she could get any food Josie came up to her, gripping her hand and dragging her away before Hope could even think. 

  
“Josie?” she asked, but Josie gave a sharp nod of her head. Hope remained silent, willingly following the girl anywhere she desired.

  
Apparently, that was the empty library, in the back, in a dark hidden corner where no one would see them. Josie shoved her against the bookcase, immediately sliding her hot hand up her thigh and sliding down her panties, just enough. Hope could barely breath, shaking, looking around them. “Josie, someone could hear.” She gasped, holding her hips up to get more contact. 

  
Josie smirked, leaning closer to kiss at her jaw, up to her ear. “Don’t make a sound. Just let me release you from my torture.”

Hope slammed her mouth shut, intending to do just that. Yes. She wanted, needed, this. Needed Josie, she just never thought it would be in the library. Hope wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close. A sharp gasp escaped her when she felt the firm touch of Josie sliding through her folds. Her wet folds. Gods, she was so ready. 

  
Josie bit the skin just under her ear, “I told you to be quiet.” She whispered, sliding two fingers easily into the girl under her. “Just for now, Hope. Let me help you.” She whispered, lips brushing her ear like molten lava. She breathed through her nose, fingers digging into Josie’s sides as her long fingers thrusted deep inside her.

  
“Tonight,” she licked the column of her throat, “I can hear you scream.” 

  
Hope's eyes rolled back into her head, mouth open in silent gasps. This fiery witch was going to kill her. Was that her agenda? Kill her by sex?

Josie thrusted a few more times before laying her thumb down on her clit. She was brought to the edge of the cliff and swiftly pushed off. The smallest whimper left her lips as she came, eyes shut and head digging into the shelf behind her. It was like a bubble popped above her and she was sprinkled with the soap on her over heated skin, ears ringing, and light flashing behind her eyes. Her skin was tingling and warm, finally relaxing. 

  
It took her a second to register Josie leaning against her, her body holding Hope’s up, otherwise she would have fallen from her weak legs. It took another second to register the giggles shaking her body.

Hope opened her eyes, only to narrow them. “Why are you laughing?” 

  
She sounded whiney, and was glad only Josie could witness it. Josie stood up, making sure Hope could stand without her-it took effort, but was done successfully- and waved her hand around them.

“Hope, you just blew up the library because I gave you an orgasm.” She giggled again, “I didn’t know I was that good.” 

  
Hope ignored the wiggling brows and looked around the library. Books were thrown from all the shelves in a ten foot radius all around them. Scrolls and papers falling around them. A blush rose to her cheeks for an entirely different reason. They were in so much trouble. She looked to Josie and couldn’t help but laugh along with her. The girl helped Hope pull up her underwear and grabbed her hand again, both running from the scene. 

  
On second thought, Hope would gladly be tortured by Josie anytime.


	2. Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope uses Josie as a canvas.

Painting.

That is what Hope was set on doing today. She started a painting that was turning out really well, but never got to finish it. Saturday, all homework done, so far, no monsters, and her fingers itching to be covered in paint; today was the day.

She woke up late, pulling her hair into a messy bun, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas, and walked to her easel. She opened paints and chose her brush, excitement running through her veins. It wasn’t long before she was in a trance, mind blank and brush moving frantically. She was so involved in her work; she didn’t notice the door opening. She did not notice her girlfriend pacing back and forth, touching things, and sighing here and there. She didn’t notice when the impatient girl decided to get comfortable and remove her clothing, all but her underwear and one of Hope’s t-shirts.

Hope was so lost in her painting, she only noticed Josie when she gently grabbed Hope’s hand holding the brush and kissed some clear skin that wasn’t smeared in paint. 

Hope blinked, cooking her head to the side and smiled. “Hi,” she greeted. 

Josie smiled softly, her free hand cupping the tribids cheek. “I missed you. I texted you, but-" She cut herself off, finally noticing the painting Hope was almost done with. 

It was of a beautiful field, lush and vibrant. Flowers of all kind sprouting around two people. They were sitting against an orange tree. Seemingly, the only one in the field, but certainly not the dimmest. The tree was tall, thick, and full of plump, juicy oranges, brighter than the setting sun in the background. They were Hope's favorite fruit. “I would hate to assume, but are you painting us, in the field?” she asked, seeing the red hair on one figure, and curly chocolate locks on the other. 

Hope gave a small nod, pulling her girlfriend closer by the hips. “Of course.” She said it as if there would be no other answer. 

Josie letting a light pink settle over her cheeks. “It’s beautiful. I’m glad you are getting the chance to paint.” She knew Hope had been itching to crack open her colors. She had sketched in every page of her notebook, even moving on to Josie's pages during the classes they shared. 

Hope chuckled, “Why do I feel like there is a but in there?” 

Josie bit her lip, her blush becoming darker. “I miss you. As Lizzie put it today, I’m a bit needy.”

“Ah,” She said, setting down her brush and closing her paints. 

“I don’t want to make you stop, babe. I just…” She said, giving a small smile. “I can just watch.”

Dark desire suddenly swarmed through Hope at the thought of Josie “watching.” That’s when an idea struck her. Something she had thought of before. “Wait.”   
She pulled Josie back to her, moving hair behind her ear. “Let me paint you.”

Chocolate eyes grew wide, and cheeks grew dark. “What…”

“I’ve wanted to do it for a long time now. Paint on you. Your skin would be so…” Hope ran a finger down her side, under Hope's shirt. 

“Okay.” Josie gulped, desire pooling into her stomach.

Hope smiled, biting her lip before she grabbed her brush again. “Okay then. Take off your clothes.” She licked her lips, looking down Josie’s long body. “on your stomach, on the bed.” 

Hope would have thought Josie was rushing downstairs for Christmas morning, as she quickly stripped her clothes and crawled onto the bed, propping a pillow under her chest and head. Swallowing thickly, Hope blinked, wetness gathering at her center. She will never get tired of the greatness of that girls body. Or her willingness to love Hope. Shaking her head, she gathered some paints on a handheld pallet, after stripping her own clothes away. 

Walking naked to the bed, she looked over her girlfriend, panting on her bed, all the smooth skin on view for Hope. “On second thought,” She spoke, breaking the quiet in the room. “On your back. I think I’d rather paint you stomach…and breast.” 

A soft moan escaped Josie’s lips as Hope quickly cast a silencing spell around the room and then straddled the brunette’s hips. Both their eyes shit when their centers met, but Hope put some of her self control to use, refraining from rolling her own hips over the girl under her. 

“Okay,” She breathed out. Gathering paint on her brush and looking down. “Hold still.” 

The first brush of paint made Josie jump. The paint was cold, especially against her overheated skin. “I’ve always wanted to do this. You’re the most beautiful canvas I’ve ever had.” 

Hope whispered, making Josie whimper. “I’m glad to be of assistance.” 

  
Hope smirked, winking before getting lost into her work yet again. The only difference this time was Josie could hear the small gasps and whimpers made under her breath, nearly drowned out by her own. Every time Hope stretched, her hips rolled against her own, bringing their cores flush against each other. Josie was becoming more wet by the minute. Hope looked so focused, so determined, but she could see the threads loosening behind those sky colored eyes. When her brush strokes met her breast, she jerked. When they glided over her nipples, her eyes rolled back into her head as shocks coursed under her skin. Her hips jerked up, ripping a moan from her lips. 

Hope gasped, lifting her hand, her eyes connecting with Josie’s. Hope ground her teeth, her hand falling down to the bed, hand beside Josie’s head. Josie tangled her fingers in the auburn hair, lifting her hips again. “You’re ruining my masterpiece.” She accused. 

Lips lightly pressed to soft plump ones, “You can do it again after. I need you, Hope.” 

She groaned when their lips crashed together, Hope laying her body over Josie’s, smiled when she felt the paint mold them together. Her knees pressed Josie’s apart, her fingers skimming up golden thighs. Josie bent them at the knee, opening for Hope, pulling her close. “Baby, please.” 

  
Hope could see how wet Josie was, the sight made her groan loudly. Her heartbeat deafened her as she slipped two fingers inside Josie’s hot heat. 

“Ooooh, Hope.” Josie groaned, her fingers wrapping around Hope’s biceps, nails digging in. 

Josie making her loud noises spurred her on, the tribred pounding her fingers inside her, her lips attacking that warm neck, pulsing beneath her tongue. Josie moaned, panting beneath her girlfriend. “Baby, Hope. Ah, please.” She rambled, pleaded. 

The Mikaelson girl smiled, nipping her pulse and then locking it to sooth the sting. She wasn’t going to speed up like Josie wanted. She was going to stretch this out, worship her, make love to her. Hope proceeded to ruin her sheets as she removed her fingers, adjusting to align their cores together. With how much both were turned on, there was enough wetness for them to easily slid against each other, their clits knocking gently against one another. Her eyes glowed yellow as their breast connected, their nipples rubbing hard. 

She moaned harshly, her elbows on either side of Josie’s shoulders. “Josie, I love you.” She breathed, worked her body into a fine sheet of sweat, their perspiration mixing it the paint. 

“I…” she rolled her hips up, on the edge of orgasm, her nails digging into Hope’s back. “Love…” she kissed Hope’s neck, rolling her hips recklessly. “you too.”

Hope bit her shoulder, venom pooling into her skin, setting off an explosive orgasm. Josie screamed, her nails raking down pale, creamy skin, stars erupting in her eyes. 

When they came down from their high, feeling as if bubbles were settling on their skin, Hope rolled to the side, giggling madly. 

Josie, trying to catch her breath, turned to look over at her crazy girlfriend. “Why are you giggling like a mad scientist?” 

Hope looked over their bodies and her bed. “Not only did you ruin my work of art, but my bed as well.”

Josie looked down at her paint covered body, a mixture of silver and red and black. “What did you paint on my anyway?”  
Hope propped her head up on her hand, gazing at her lovely. “The Mikaelson crest.” 

Josie opened her mouth in mock shock, “You branded me!”   
Hope reach out, a smile on her lips, her fingertips touch the bit mark on her shoulder. 

“I did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is my best, but I did it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave kudos! And comments are always appreciated. Boost my confidence, please!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Hope blowing up the idea and it turned into this. I hope you like it!   
> I thing that I might do a related chapter of that Hope painting on Josie flashback. Let me know what you think.


End file.
